<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Julance- Day Two; Garrison by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052938">Julance- Day Two; Garrison</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon'>fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Julance 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Garrison - Freeform, JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020, Langst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Julance 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Julance- Day Two; Garrison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe I messed up that stupid simulation yet again. Iverson’s right, the only reason I’m here is because Keith and his stupid mullet dropped out. I can’t keep doing this. I’m wasting everyone’s time, I don’t deserve to be here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>All of these thoughts were swarming around in Lance’s head and he couldn’t help but to keep replaying the simulation attempt in his mind. Over and over again. Repeating his failure. He knew he couldn’t keep going- he wasn’t just hurting his chances, but Pidge and Hunk’s as well. His mistakes were dragging people down with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood, letting the covers fall to the floor, and went into his bathroom so he could splash cold water on his face. “Get it together, McClain.” He whispered to nobody but himself. He shoved his feelings aside, burying them deep. He couldn’t keep doing this to himself. He needed to sleep, get rested up for the simulation again tomorrow.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>